


It Took Three Years

by Thecursedandthegifted



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Retail, Dork Lexa, Eventual Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Prompt Fic, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecursedandthegifted/pseuds/Thecursedandthegifted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things you don't know yet.....<br/>1. Lexa's a huge dork<br/>2. Octavia is a terrible roommate<br/>3. Anya is a little shit<br/>4. Ravens outrageous (OK maybe you did know that)<br/>5.Clarke might just be in love with Lexa. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>The  "retail sucks, but at least we work together" Prompt that I kinda took way too far and honestly the beginning sucks but trust me when I say its going to get good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters will be formatted in a journal kind of deal, as Lexa thinks back on the start. The third will be the beginning of a completely different setting as she starts to tell the story as it actually happens and you finally understand what’s going on in her life. 
> 
> If you have any questions or suggestions, let me know.

It was my first job, that’s how I met her. I don't remember much of how it started because she didn't work very much and honestly I had no idea the impact meeting her was going to have on me. 

We worked in this small private farmers market called the ark. A small building owned and managed by unfair bitter people and I'm not just saying that because I was sixteen at the time. No, it was a shit place to work! Complete with it's own asshole managers and entitled snobby customers who seemed to think we lived for their every crazy whim. Fucking retail right? Damn it sucked, but it didn't at the same time because I worked with her and some other amazing people. 

It took three years for me to realize I had probably fallen in love with my co-worker Clarke Griffin. Your going to learn some awful things about me and my life when I tell you about those three years. Just don't forget the good, because that's what this is about. This is about how my first job changed me completely, how it made my life better. How she made my life better. 

 

\-----------—-----------------------------

October 10, 2012 

So this fucking sucks. I have no idea what I'm doing, people keep talking to me and I have no idea what to say. What do I care why you buy condoms at the age of 80, I can pretty much guess! Fuck how am I suppose to do this? How do people be cashiers? God I should just quit. The place is pretty empty tonight, I could just walk out. 

"Did you hear that old ass bitch? She called me stupid because she got the dates mixed up? The sale was last week!" Some guy huffed behind me. I turned to see who it was noticing a tall lanky with tousled brown hair. He was talking to a guy I knew to be Monty, a thin Asian with tan skin and dark black hair that ran just under his ears. 

"Jasper, watch your language. Cage is working tonight!" Monty answered with a exasperated tone and a slight eye roll. It looked like he was used to this kind of behavior. 

"Monty, did you hear what I just said? She called me stupid!" Jasper practically whined, tossing his hands up dramatically. I couldn't help but roll my own eyes. 

"You are stupid. Now stop complaining about ignorant customers and help me mess up this display so we can clean it up again. We need to pretend like we're doing our job or cage will flip"

"They are something, aren't they?" A soft voice asked beside me. When I turned the first thing I noticed were her eyes. They were a stunning blue, almost like the sea, sky on a perfect sunny day in August. It was some thing I know I will never forget. Then I noticed her hair, bright blond tresses that were caged in a messy bun on the back of her head.

"Yes, they seem close" I answered her. She let out a soft chuckle and grabbed for the sheet we kept on the wall to tell us our assigned break period, cash number and the nights task list. 

"You have no idea" she shot back after a moment of scanning the sheet. "Alexandra right?".

"Yes, that would be me." I answered tensely.....again. Fuck I'm an idiot. 

Lifting her eyes from the sheet she smiled brightly and stuck a hand out at me "I'm Clarke".

"It's nice to meet you Clarke" I said as I grasped her hand, wondering the whole time why people out age would shake hands and also how she get her hands to be so soft. 

\-----------—-----------------------------

November 3, 2012

"Don't you dare spray me with that!" She Tried to grab for the old Windex bottle filled to the brim with water, but I easily evaded her. I rose an eyebrow at her challenge and sprayed her square in the gut all while smirking at her. "Alright Alexandra, you asked for it, grabbing the bucket beside her and dumping it's soupy contents all over my head. 

\-----------—-----------------------------  
November 24, 2012

"Can I call you Lexa?" Clarke suddenly questioned from behind me as I faced the many expired chocolate bars on display next too the cashes.

A tentative "why" fell from my lips as I held my breath, afraid of the answer. But also comfortable with the name, it felt so familiar. Clarke had that affect on me though, even in the short time we've know each other she's always made me feel, calm.

"I love your name, but you've really changed recently and I think you need a new name to go with the new you" I turned to look at her, choosing the constants safety in her eyes over the endless long gone dates printed along the wrappers of old chocolate. She was chewing her lip, her tell that she was nervous. 

"Sure princess" I whispered as she laughed at my makeshift nickname. I drowned in the sound of her voice, enjoying how she lifted my heart. She's right, I have changed. 

\-----------—-----------------------------  
December 3,2012

"She reported you?" The spunky dark haired girl asked around her suppressed giggled.

"Yes Raven, apparently I had a tone" I grumbled while rolling my eyes half heartedly. That broke her, she burst out laughing at my misfortune 

"God Lexa, you have worse luck than me" my ears perked up at the name. I noticed that people hardly ever called me Alexandria any more. Even my managers had taken to calling me by the name. 

I like it

\-----------—-----------------------------

December 20,2012

Fuck I'm cold. She said she would be here. Why does she always do this to me? She's supposed to care. How am I going to get home? God I should just start walking, she's never going to show. Guess I should have bought that winter jacket.

I shove my shaking hands into my hoodie pockets and curl into myself slightly as I started walking towards my house. I should start hiding money for cabs. Why isn't this stupid store on a bus Route again?

"Lexa?" I heard Clarke call behind me. When I turn I see her sitting inside a car that I hadn't even noticed pull up beside me. Her eyes are frantic, as she studies me. "What on earth are you doing?" She asked obviously conserved. 

"I'm walking home" I answer simply, as if it's the most normal response. Like I can't see my breath misting in the air, like it's not ten at night and I live another 4km away and it will take another hour to walk home. 

"Dressed like that? Lexa your going to get sick!" She all but yelled out the car window. 

"Your being dramatic, I'll be fine Clarke" I sigh and start to walk away, hearing a door slam and then feeling a hand grab my shoulder. 

"Lexa, get your ass in my car. I'll drive you home." 

"Clarke"

"Now Lexa" she ordered, almost sounding angry with me. She probably was. 

\-----------—-----------------------------

March 27,2013

My phone just buzzed. It's got to be one in the morning. Laying here I can't help but wonder if I should actually even bother looking at the text. It's late, I don't really feel like talking to anyone. But it's not like I was going to fall asleep anyway. 

Unknown-Lexa, this you? It's Clarke.- 

-Yeah it's me-  
Clarke-cool-  
Clarke-how ya doin'?-

\-----------—-----------------------------

That was the first year I worked at the ark. She wasn't there often, not till later. She worked hard, didn't have time for a part time job. That's probably another reason I didn't see her coming, that or I was in denial.


	2. Year Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lexa?” my almost lifelong friend questioned as she opened her front door. Instantly her face fell as she started scanning over my face, then the rest of me. The brunette swallowed hard and called for her mother. I didn’t need to answer her; we had known each other for far too long. Gently she reached out, cautious of where she touched as she didn’t know all of my injuries. I followed her easily, relaxing under her care as she led me into her home and to her family bathroom. Her mother followed after a moment, immediately reaching for the first aid kit I’m sure they kept stocked simply for me.

My second year at the ark was anything but what it should have been. It was my graduating year of high school and just as everyone else was getting excited and attending events or parties, I was working more and more. I already felt far to mature for my age and in all honesty I had always been that way, but this was so much more and I know I’m using that word far too much but that’s what it was. It was more. The amount of stress I was going through at that point in my life was beyond what one would consider fair. Everything was overwhelming and to everyone else I just seemed to be dealing with everything with grace. In reality however, I had internalized every struggle and it wasn’t healthy.  
This year of my life Clarke was barley present and part of me wishes she hadn’t of been. Part of me wishes that back then, I would have had her kindness for more than a handful of times. But I can’t be greedy. She was experiencing her first year of university and she was fighting to be activity as impressive as she always seemed to be. She needed to be strong for herself, not for some one as insignificant as myself.  
This year I can’t hide most of what happened, because looking back, it was important. But do not pity me. When I tell you what happened just remember that it made me strong, even if it made me weak. Some things we can not change, and some things we shouldn’t. So please, don’t dwell on what has passed and just wait till be get too the part you actually want to read about.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

September4/2013

“We should have a party!” raven said one day out of the blue oddly excited over something so simple. “Everyone could visit bell and I at our apartment and we could watch movie or play games and bitch and work and shit!” I smiled at that, it really did sound fun.  
“Who would we invite? “ I asked as I mulled over the many possibilities.  
“Only the best of people, you, Finn, Clarke and the inseparable dorks” I laughed at her nickname for Monty and Jasper and how well it suited them.  
“It sounds great, it really does but everyone’s been so busy and honestly I don’t think we would ever all be off work at the same time.”  
“Dude we work in a grocery store and we have a holiday next week. Ever hear of a little holiday called Labour Day? Yeah our stores closed for that shit!” I had to sigh at her logic because I knew she had thought this over and I couldn’t say no to her.  
“Fine, but I’m not asking the others.” Pumping her fist into the air she practically skipped off in the other direction in search of Finn I’m guessing. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

September 7/2013

The party was something I had never quite experienced before. I had never been around a group I had felt so comfortable with before. My groups of friends had changed actively over the years but it was never quite like this. Bellemy made everyone feel welcome just simply being himself. Raven made the most inappropriate comments that were always well taken. Jasper and Monty took every opportunity possible to simply make the most interesting commentary while Finn laughed in good nature adding his own say as it became needed. Clarke sat beside me filling the room with her soft playful laughs and lulling me into something between comfort and a playful nervousness. They laughed at my jokes and listened to the many outrageous stories and I did the same. It was wonderful.  
Clarke had brought cards against humanity and we spent a significant amount of time playing multiples of rounds, using every card in the deck. Bellemy and Raven took each win between the two, making the rest of us seem almost well mannered. Almost.  
The rest of the night we spent stuffing our faces with junk food as we spoke about the ridiculous things our work put us through. And I had never been more grateful for those terrible moments.  
Clarke insisted on driving me home when she figured out I was going to call a cab once leaving bell and ravens place. We talked for a while, about things that seemed not to matter at all. It was comforting, the sound of her voice I mean. But then she said something that changed that comfort.  
“Is it wrong if I say I kinda like Finn?” she asked chewing her bottom lip as we turned a corner and for a moment I was happy she was too focused on the road to look over at my face. I was sure my expression wasn’t one that showed indifference. Though honestly I couldn’t tell you why and it was probably safer not to think about it.  
“Really? Finn?” I questioned unsure of exactly how to respond.  
“Yeah I know it’s weird. You go to school together right?”  
“Uh yeah, but we don’t really run in the same circles. I mean he’s Finn so he’s always friendly and stops to say hello though sometimes I would prefer he didn’t.” It was an honest answer; I found some of Finns more persistent groups of friends to be rather irritating. More specifically his girlfriend irritated me, his girlfriend whom from common knowledge wasn’t known for being particularly pleasant.  
“Is he still dating that girl? What’s her name?”  
“No idea, but as far as I know they’re still together. Actually I’m pretty sure they got together in middle school” I said as she pulled up to a stop sign just down the street from my house and looked over at me for a moment. I couldn’t read the expression in her eyes, but it was something new, something I’ve never seen before.  
“Wow that’s a long time to be with someone at his age.” Her voice was low, calculating.  
“Not really.” Is all I responded with as she pulled up too my house and looked out at the building, studying it like she had the first time she dropped me off. This time though, I could tell she was curious about something specific but was too polite to ask.  
I didn’t have the heart to tell her that the home in front of her was nothing but a facade placed that it would teach her nothing. “Thank you for the ride home Clarke”.  
“Lexa” she called as I got out of the car and I ducked down to meet her stare as she struggled with her words. Clearly she was torn with whatever was on her mind and honestly I couldn’t help but hope she wouldn’t ask. She sighed, giving up and simply replied “your welcome and have a good night”.  
I nodded and walked away swinging the door closed with a light thud as I went. The car didn’t start up again till I opened my front door. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

October 15/2013

When I was incredibly young I started having the most aggressive nightmares, which was strange because I had never been a fearful child. I watched whatever I wanted and I was never afraid, except at night and always when my nightmares became reality. Though I would tell few what it was that scared me there were a handful aware of what itched it’s way under my skin. My sister Anya being the first and what I had once hoped the last.  
Those nights I would crawl into her bed while she slept and take comfort in the knowledge that she would always protect me, that she was the one person that I could always depend on. And those feeling never changed, even as I got older and learned to fight the demons on my own.  
Now, those nights I spend lying awake, poorly planning the solutions to the problems I knew tomorrow would bring and tonight was no exception.  
For years I’ve known about my interest in the same sex. It was a secret I kept close to the heart, only telling the few who I trusted with my life.  
Obviously I’ve had crushes here and there but nothing ever too serious. For as long as I’ve known, I’ve also understood I could never act on those feelings. Which had never been an issue for me because I’ve never seen myself in a relationship before. I didn’t like the idea of having to tell someone what I was thinking, doing or where I was going. I’m a private person, and I liked to share what tigbits I did without obligation  
Keeping that secret about myself however didn’t seem like it was going to be a long term option anymore. With everyday the offensive words became more and more difficult to hear. now and then I found myself sitting in class clenching my fists in secret as the topic leaked itself into the conversation and everyone expressed their different views without shame. Even at home I found I was constantly being tested, though that was no surprise.  
But laying here thinking about it for what felt like the hundredth time this week I knew, there was no way I could tell anyone. Not right now. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

November 21/2013

I was walking into work one afternoon when my boss Wallace stopped me from going into our cash office to collect my tray from my manager cage. He called me over with a smile on his face, one I always found oddly creepy but if I’m being honest, I’ve never had a problem with Wallace before. “Lexa, you won’t be working on cash tonight. Your actually going to be training on the customer service desk.”  
“oh? May I ask why sir?” I questioned standing tall and attempting not to express any emotion on my face.  
“I’m short handed because of the university students exams coming up and I thought you would be my best choice to cover. I hear your a quick learner.” The elder man spoke with compassion I had never noticed and it made me reconsider immediately disliking the new opportunity.  
“thank you, what would you like me too do first?”  
“go see Maya at the desk, I’ve already spoken with her and she’s aware she’s going to be training you for the duration of the night.” He said pointing me off in the direction of the desk despite the fact I had just walked past it only moments ago. I nodded and started in that towards my new position only to have him stop me. “oh and Lexa, good luck.”  
“Thank you mister Wallace. “

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 18/2013

“Alexandria, what makes you think this is good enough?” the woman in front of me practically frothed as she aggressively waved around the page tightly held in her hand.  
“Mom, it’s just-“I tried but she cut me off with a scream.  
“No! I don’t want your excuses!” she took a step forward, forcing me back against a wall. “I expect better from you Lexa!” she glared at me as she spoke. “A fucking 76, I mean any idiot could get that pathetic grade!”  
“The class average –“  
“I don’t care!” she huffed grabbing the front of my shirt and pressing me back against the wall. “Why are you so fucking disappointing? Your just a lazy, good for nothing waste?” I could feel the tears starting to fall from my eyes as she tightened her grip on my shirt.  
“I’m sorry”  
For a moment she just stared back at me, angry but also weighing her options. “You’re pathetic.” She said as she finally let go and stormed out of the room, sparing me from further punishment. Well for now at least.  
But watching her leave the room, I wasn’t relieved. All I could think was ‘I know’.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

January 20/2014

“Hey” I heard an excited Clarke say as I walked into the shared staff room at work. It had been months since we had really seen each other, though we texted back and forth on a regular basis.  
“Hey” I greeted as I sat across from her in the nearly empty room. We imminently started a relaxed conversation about everything and nothing at all, ignoring the rest of the people in the room. To be honest I wasn’t paying much attention to what we were talking about. I always found her too distracting to be able to hold a conversation.  
I have no idea how we started talking about our shitty middle school days, but we did. I had just finished telling her a story about the time some of my classmates thought it would be funny to trip me down a flight of stairs. When she told me that she was also bullied in school and it took me a moment to clue in to exactly what she had said. “Wait, you’re gay?” I said much too loudly for my liking. I instantly felt myself start to blush “oh god I’m sorry” I started to apologize watching a smirk a pear on her face as she watched me start to fluster.  
“it’s cool, but I’m never going to let you live that reaction down” she started to chuckle as I simply nodded slipping back in my chair and considering if I had actually known this piece of information about Clarke. “I’m not gay though, I’m bisexual.” Her choice of words made me smile. She was trying to be casual but I could tell she was studying me, trying to figure out if I had any issue with this new development. “You really didn’t know? I don’t hide it.”  
“No, I had no idea” but honestly thinking back on it I had a hunch that I was always sure was just hope.  
“And what about you?” she asked after a moment of silence.  
“Huh”  
“Are you interested in woman?”  
“No” I answer much too quickly and I can see all over her face that she doesn’t believe me. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

February 11/2014

We were walking back to our lockers a few weeks after the embarrassing incident in the staff room when I finally found some courage. It was stupid, but there was something about Clarke that made me an idiot. I had practiced what I would say to her if I ever decided to tell her, and honestly it had been a constant in the back of my brain ever since she had asked me about it.  
I looked over at her, it was rare she was this quiet, but it was clear school had been difficult recently. Even though Clarke was never able to admit when she was struggling, you could always tell by the change in how she carried herself.  
“Clarke?” I softly tried, hoping my voice didn’t let on how nervous I was. She hummed in response not having the energy to look over at me. “You remember a few weeks ago when you asked me if I was interested in women and I said no?” this time she made eye contact with me and nodded, careful not to speak. “You already know this, but I lied”.  
There was a traumatizing second that she said nothing at all, she just watched me and then suddenly stopped walking. “Thank you for telling me” she whispered with a smile as she reached for my hand and gave it a light squeeze. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

March 25/2014

“Alexandria” my mother’s shrill voice barked from behind me as I tried to escape to my room. I turned to face her, knowing she was having a day. ”what’s in the bag?” she asked calmly, almost seeming indifferent, but I knew better. Looking down at the plastic bag, I realized I had made a stupid mistake. Buying me stuff was always an issue, but parading it in front of her was just stupid.  
“I picked up a couple books today?” I timidly answered, trying to stay as neutral as possible. However no matter how hard I tried, I knew there was no way out of this one.  
“And where did you get the money for that?” her tone was now dangerous and for a moment I considered just running. Locking my bedroom door and dreaming she would just forget about what had just happened.  
But this is real life and that would be too kind.  
“I got paid today.”  
“How much did you save” she took a step closer to me, warning me that I would regret the wrong answer. When I started at the Ark, I also started a saving account for university. I started saving at least half of every pay check, hoping it would mean an escape. But she found out, forced me to tell her my password and has been transferring herself money constantly ever since. I wasn’t saving the money anymore; I was paying my mother an allowance of her own choosing.  
“350”  
“Yet you have money to waste on books? Your lying!” her volume grew and I felt myself take an involuntary step back at the sudden fear that welled within me. “Why are you such a fuck up? Just like your stupid fucking sister”  
People have always told me I was good at hiding my emotions. Stone faced and unreadable. But there are some things that have always set me off. One of those things just happens to be people bad mouthing my sister. So when I screamed for my mother to “Shut the fuck up”, I wasn’t surprised, just stupid.  
I also wasn’t surprised by the sting on my cheek. Or the way the force snapped my head to the side and made my jaw instantly ache. “How dare you.” She seethed  
Staring up into the eyes of Indra Woods every instinct in my body screamed for me to stand down, for me to just apologize and hope whatever happened didn’t leave me taking careful measures to hide my mistake. But, I was impulsive when I was angry. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Lexa?” my almost lifelong friend questioned as she opened her front door. Instantly her face fell as she started scanning over my face, then the rest of me. The brunette swallowed hard and called for her mother. I didn’t need to answer her; we had known each other for far too long. Gently she reached out, cautious of where she touched as she didn’t know all of my injuries. I followed her easily, relaxing under her care as she led me into her home and to her family bathroom. Her mother followed after a moment, immediately reaching for the first aid kit I’m sure they kept stocked simply for me. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Lexa, how many times does this need to happen before you just come stay with us?” Octavia whispered later that night. Part of me wanted to pretend I hadn’t heard her, that I had fallen asleep. She knew me better than that though, and even in the dark she could read me.  
“We both know she would never let that happen, I’m only seventeen O.” The words fell from my lips with pain. I wanted nothing more than too cover myself in the safety blanket the Blake family had always been to me.  
“Just for a few more months, then we could take care of you. Mom would do anything if you asked her.” I could hear Octavia tears, the unsettling hitch in her voice and the soft sniffles she tried to suppress into her pillow. It broke my heart.  
“Your mother can’t afford to take care of me and we both know she wouldn’t take a cent from me.” I let out a sigh “And Anya would try to convince me that staying with her and Gustus would be better and she definitely can’t afford to take care of me.” God Anya would be so mad at me if she knew what I had done tonight, guess I’m avoiding her for a little bit.  
“Then let’s get an apartment. You can’t stay there Lexa, it’s killing you.” I felt her hand reach for mine and link our fingers together. The gesture was so comforting and I knew it was just her way of trying to remind herself that I was here with her, but she was my best friend and she made me feel needed.  
So I agreed

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

March 27/2014

Playing the injuries off like a joke was easier than I thought it would be. A charming smile here, a little laugh when someone asked what happened and just the right kind of shoulder shrug while saying “I was just being stupid”. Normally I wouldn’t need to put on such an act. She almost never attacked where just anyone would notice the painful marks. But we both lost our temper that night. I was relieved that everyone at work fell for the act so simply; assuming I just drunkenly started a fight, well almost everyone.  
After my shift I was sitting outside on one of the stair railings, looking up at the stars while I waited for Octavia to pick me up. “So, how did that actually happen?” Clarke asked from behind me. I should have realized she wouldn’t buy into my act, but I’ve never been very good at reading her.  
“What do you mean?” I didn’t bother looking at her; it would just make me crumble quicker.  
“At one point I did go to high school with you Lexa, remember John Murphy?” her voice was strong, challenging almost.  
“I fought him in the tenth grade, got suspended for almost two weeks.” My tone remained calm and seeming uninterested but to tell you the truth, that had been a huge turning point in my life.  
“You didn’t fight him Lexa, You lost your shit and he barley had a chance to even touch you!” she stepped in front of me, trying to get me to look at her.  
“What’s your point Clarke?”  
“Your knuckles are pristine, not a mark on them. It can’t be that you don’t know how to defend yourself because I know you know how. So your only option is that you didn’t fight back at all.” She said pausing and I could feel her stare on me, watching for any break in my demeanour. “What could happen that could possibly make you just lay back at take it?” that’s when she won; I finally met her look with a stoic expression that I hoped reached my eyes.  
“Why does it matter Clarke?”  
“It matters because it’s you!”  
“I deserved it”  
“No you didn’t-“I finally lost it and jumped down from the railing, advancing on her as my voice rose.  
“Yes I did, I’m not some fucking victim Clarke! I’m a person and sometimes people need to get the shit kicked out of them to remind them of their place in the world.” I saw Octavia pull into the parking lot and as she got closer I found myself almost regretting asking her to pick me up because as always, she has the worst timing.  
“So what’s your place Lexa?” her voice wasn’t condescending like I thought it would be. She was genuinely concerned with what I might answer.  
“Goodnight Clarke.” Is the only reply I gave her before walking past her and getting into Octavia car without looking back. No matter how much I wanted too. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

March 28/2014 

\- I’m sorry for what I said -

Clarke -I know-

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

July 16/2014

Octavia- Happy eighteenth B-Day bitch! We’re looking at apartments at 3, 5 and 6 o’clock so be ready to leave in 10!!!!!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It turned out that we didn’t need to see the apartment at five and six because the first one we saw was perfect. We signed the lease that week. Everything else that needed to be done before we moved in was much more difficult. But we managed, and now it’s just a matter of moving in.  
Graduating high school had felt like just another little thing in my life. All those years of working my ass off, seemed like almost nothing. I guess it hasn’t really sunk in yet.  
Clarke had started texting me more, which should have been frustrating but we agreed not to talk about the incident outside work that night. She promised not to pry anymore, though I knew it wouldn’t last. She couldn’t help herself. But I guess that’s why I kind of loved her. Because over the last two years Clarke Griffin has showed me such a constant show of kindness and affection with such little things as text messages and small gestures that I was just helpless now. Even if I don’t remember every moment, every feeling, they still happened.  
Maybe that’s all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the into, now to get on with good stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do?


End file.
